


[ナギ紡/6纺/nagi纺]捡到了一只挪威森林猫

by sksmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile
Summary: 【本文首发于2019年2月6日】【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】
Relationships: Rokuya Nagi/Takanashi Tsumugi





	[ナギ紡/6纺/nagi纺]捡到了一只挪威森林猫

**Author's Note:**

> all纺群产量活动6:00是nagi纺！tag#all纺日产粮活动 ←今天群里各位太太的粮都会在这里哦 还请各位看官快乐吃粮~
> 
> 避雷注意：猫化（？）nagi 打着ng纺的皮子其实是人猫之恋（？）全程暧昧特别ooc的小学生文笔，以及没检查出来的错字
> 
> 谢谢阅读！
> 
> 其他cp的粮还请关注其他时段哦XD

01

“nagi桑，您辛苦了！”

一天忙碌下来拍摄终于完毕。今天只有六弥凪的单人时尚封面拍摄，作为经纪人，跟进每一个成员行程是一件很重要的事情。当凑在电脑前的摄影师检查好所有底片并且宣布拍摄结束的那一刻到来时，纺紧绷了一天的神经才得以松弛。她走到因为拍摄要求打湿了头发、额角还滴着水的六弥凪面前，深深鞠躬。

“辛苦了，纺。”他笑着回应。拍摄时的严肃模式还没关闭，此时此刻的他笑得有点晃眼，惹得周围观察这边状况的女staff们心头小鹿乱撞。

这张脸还真的是无可挑剔啊……

这一切对纺而言不过是家常便饭。摸出手机跳出工作行程记录，纺的手指在上面滑动着，嘴里念念有词，“接下来一个星期您可以好好休息了呢，这里显示您最近的通告都已经完成了。”

若有所思地点点头，像是想到了什么一样，六弥凪的双眼突然放光，小声问：“也就是说，接下来是魔法少女KOKONA时间？”刚才拍摄时的男神样尽失，宅男属性占据上风。

“欸？啊、是的……”

顾不上形象，六弥凪的身体不由得激动地摆动着，就差没手舞足蹈欢叫起来。好在现在还是公众场合，他身上多少也背着偶像包袱。习惯他这幅样子的小鸟游纺无奈摇头，“那么，现在需要我送您回宿舍吗？”

六弥凪：好的:-D

02

“Thank you！My princess！”

可算回到宿舍了，二话不说溜进自己房间，他立马打开自己上星期录好但还没来得及看的录像带。被猫妖猛烈的攻势压制着行动，电视机里的美少女艰难地躲避着并寻找反击的空隙。她挥舞着手中的魔法棒，嘴里蹦出一个个咒语，干扰敌人的行动。

猝不及防被猫妖的爪子打到，可可娜一连后退数米，单手撑地跪着，不屈地抬起头来和怪物直视。和伙伴的回忆走马灯地在眼前闪现，可可娜唇瓣微启，吟唱着……

哦，经典的一幕要来了——六弥凪兴奋地坐直身子。

“变回猫吧！”

“喵？”

03

送完六弥凪回宿舍的小鸟游纺并没有直接回家，而是跑去事务所自愿加班了好几个小时。等把要处理的工作全部完成后，她伸了个懒腰，望向事务所墙上的钟。

已经十点半了啊。

起身接了杯水，正准备收拾收拾东西就走的时候，窗户那传来奇怪的响声。

“咚咚。”

并没有感觉到害怕，而是有点奇怪地盯着窗外，喝了口水，把杯子随手放在办公桌上，向那走去看看情况。

小心翼翼地推开窗户，一个矫健的影子倏地窜入，直直扑进小鸟游纺的怀里。毛茸茸的触感传来，小鸟游纺低头一看，惊了。

是一只大猫。蓝色的大杏眼一直注视着纺，白色的毛发略微泛黄。它的尾巴漫不经心地甩着，不经意就勾在了小鸟游纺的手臂上。“喵——”它的鼻子凑近纺，在她脸上蹭了蹭，奶味的猫咪叫声撩得纺心里直痒痒。

“是谁家的猫咪呀？”举高这只猫，找不到铭牌的踪影，“这么好看的一只猫，总不可能是流浪猫吧？”

像是听懂了她的话，那猫又轻柔地喵了一声，想要低头舔舔纺举着它的手却怎么也够不着。

“先给你喝点水吧。”轻轻放下这只有点沉的大猫，小鸟游纺顺手把自己放在桌子上的纸杯端来，放在猫的面前。那只猫用爪子扒拉了一下想把水杯勾过来，纺见状把杯子凑近了一些。服务周到，它粉色的舌头一点一点地舔着杯子里的水，蓝色的大眼满足地眯起。

“今晚和我回家吧，怎么样？”

不指望这猫会有什么应答，小鸟游纺就打算当它默认了。

“喵。”一只毛绒绒的爪子搭在她的手背上。

04

好在家里以前养过猫，猫砂盆猫窝什么的都有，小鸟游纺去自助超市里买了包猫粮就带着它开车回了家。一路上，这只猫都静静地看着车窗外的景象，没叫嚷过。

猫咪很乖，不随地大小便不拆家，它就静静坐在沙发上，慢条斯理地舔着自己的毛发。看着猫咪有点发黄的毛色，纺有点担忧地想着：它是不是营养不良？需不需要明天去兽医那儿检查检查？如果真打算收留的话还要打针绝育上牌……

睡觉时间到了。

把猫咪抱到猫窝那，挠了挠它的下巴，听到它满足的咕噜声，纺忍不住笑了。

“晚安，小猫。”

哼着小调关上了客厅的灯，走回卧室。一双蓝莹莹的眼睛在黑夜里忽地出现，闪着渗人的光芒，直勾勾看着那间没有关灯的卧室。

05

傍晚，兽医院。

兽医那儿显示这只猫一切正常。毛发发黄也许是天生的。

“你打算收养它吗？要不要绝育？”听到兽医这么问，上一秒还温顺享受着温暖的怀抱，下一秒这只猫突然就炸毛了，直直挣脱逃离纺的怀抱，灵活地蹦到了地上，从窗外一溜烟地飞出，顿时就没了影。

“啊……只是只流浪猫而已。”纺回应，视线却是担忧地停留在窗外。怎么回事呢？

缴费完，小鸟游纺只好无奈地孤零零离开。虽然相处时间一天也不到，但她或多或少也对这只猫产生了些许怜爱之情，只希望它不要出什么意外才好。

“喵。”脚边似有毛绒生物蹭着自己的脚踝。纺低头一看。

“你个小坏蛋怎么回来啦？”嘴上这么说着，心里却笑开了花，

06

她最后还是打算收养它，绝育手术预约在下个月。在此之前，她可以好好和它培养感情，让它的应激反应不至于那么强。

“说起来，你很像我认识的某个人呢。”看着这只猫蓝蓝的眼睛和泛黄的毛发，她总是觉得这就是猫界nagi桑，虽然在她心里nagi桑的代表动物并不是猫。笑着摸了摸猫鼻子，这只猫也脾气很好地没有反扑回来，反倒是骄傲带着几分喜意地昂高了头，活像一个优雅的王子。

说起来，这猫也的确怪。白天吃猫粮吃得好好的，不知道为什么一到晚上就挑剔得不行，非要跑上餐桌和她一起吃白米饭。要是爸爸最近不出差在家的话一定会呵斥它的吧……虽这么想着，但还是纵容着它的行为。

晚饭过后，小鸟游纺随手打开了电视调到新闻频道，自己则在厨房里一边洗碗一边收听。把锅碗瓢盆全部洗净放好，外面的电视声音突然变化。

“我是魔法少女可可娜！”

欸？

纺好奇地探出头看看客厅里是什么一个情况，只见这猫的前爪搭在遥控器上，似乎神情专注地端坐着，两只蓝眼眨也不眨地盯着电视上的节目。电视里扎着粉色双马尾的女孩在空中飞上飞下，身后扯出一道绚丽的光彩。

啊——这年头的猫也会看魔法少女的吗？

觉得好笑，去房间里把以前六弥凪送给团员们人手一个的可可娜挂件摸出来，抱着逗弄的心思展示在了它面前。出乎她意料的是，这猫还真的举起了爪子想把那个挂件抢过来。

看来是真喜欢魔法少女。

果然和nagi桑很像呢。

07

挪威森林猫，顾名思义，来自挪威森林。准确来说，斯堪的纳维亚半岛那块地方都有它们一族的身影。是北欧一带呢。

这是一种性格内向，热爱冒险的猫

依循着外貌特征描述和图片比对，小鸟游纺这才发现它是一只挪威森林猫。只不过，性格内向嘛——

白天的时候的确很斯文，不知道为什么到了晚上就很闹腾。比如说现在。

“我说过啦，不能上床！”有点恼怒地对着这只猫说教着，却起不到任何作用。

挪威森林猫讨好似的舔了舔小鸟游纺的手背，一双水汪汪无辜的大眼睛看了过来，似乎在埋怨着纺的粗鲁对待。

被它这么看着，明明没做错什么事情却越看越心虚，纺咽了口口水，强忍住自己心软的想法，撇过头去不去看它，“不能上床就是不能上床。”

“喵。”这次不是舔手了，这只猫直接恬不知耻地四肢缠住了纺的手臂，它难道不知道自己到底有多重吗？

纺还是撇过头去，没理它。

“喵……”明明是只猫，纺却觉得自己听到了猫叫中的失落之意。总不可能是她学会猫语了吧？

有一就有二就有三就有无数次，本着这种想法，她是绝不可能抱着猫睡觉的！个人卫生很重要！

愠怒地瞪了回去，那双大眼睛又撞入视野之中。

嗯……

反正猫也洗过，很干净，抱着睡觉也许没问题吧？

08

——nagi桑！我最近捡到了一只很像您的猫哦！[图片]

拍下了它的睡颜，发给某人，却迟迟没有回复。

唔，应该是宅在宿舍里看碟看入迷所以才没看手机吧？

09

Nagi桑是在第二天清晨回复的。

——oh，我这么俊美的容颜怎么可能会有人相似呢？猫也不可能:-(

——啊！对不起nagi桑！这么唐突真的是很抱歉！

——开玩笑的，纺。你觉得我和它谁更好看呢？

——当、当然是nagi桑您了！

看着身旁酣睡着的猫咪，纺尽可能动静小地下床，却还是把它惊醒了。一点也没有昨晚的粘人劲，这只猫抖了抖身子就蹦下了床，翘着尾巴离开房间。

那个可可娜挂件还放在大厅的沙发上，可那只猫理也没理，就找了块地方蜷缩成一团继续睡觉。

真是一只奇怪的猫呢……

10

“nagi桑不在吗？”抱着一堆慰问品来到成员宿舍，看着客厅里坐得齐齐整整的六个人，纺纳闷道。

“哦，他呀，最近可能是玩过头了，一吃完晚饭就睡觉。”大和答。

“不过第二天早晨也起得来吃早餐。”三月补充。

“我觉得他一定是睡到半夜起来看可可娜了！”环推测。

“谁知道呢？”

11

“我回来了。”

回到来，家里空荡荡的，没有人，也没有猫的身影。

猫去哪了？

12

没有打疫苗也没有上铭牌，其实这猫归根到底还是野猫一只。能在野外还出落得那么漂亮的猫没有主人的原因单纯只是不想认主罢了，你早该想到这一点的。

看着洞开的阳台门窗，小鸟游纺心里很不是滋味。

心不在焉地洗漱回床睡觉，身子翻来覆去地想了一会儿，最后还是决定起身把房间窗户打开。

它可能只是在外边迷路了吧？

13

北欧神话里的挪威森林猫被描述成森林的妖精。

据说，拉着女神芙蕾雅车子的两只巨大的猫就是挪威森林猫。

我在胡思乱想着些什么呢？

揉了揉脸，小鸟游纺爬起身看了看时间。

凌晨四点。

它应该不回来了吧。这么想着，惋惜地走到窗前，正欲关窗。

一只爪子突然出现在窗台上，随后一个白白的影子就这么飞了上来。银色的月光照亮了它的毛发，衬得它的双眼越发鬼魅惑人。

它嘴里衔着一束植物。小鸟游纺认不出来，只在那儿说着：“小心吃到什么有毒的东西啊。”伸手就要拿下那束植物。

猫松口把它放到一边，凑到小鸟游纺身前。

“你可算回来了。”她笑着又挠了挠它的下巴，可是这次却没有愉悦的咕噜声。

“啊……怎么了？”猫的两只前爪搭上了她的肩膀，两双眼睛就这样在同一水平面上对视着。一蓝一红，空气在此间凝固住了。

猫咪可爱的脸越凑越近，纺被这突如其来的一出吓到了，怕伤害到它也没赶走，在那傻站着害怕地闭上了双眼。

唇上传来温热的触感，猫咪吻部的毛发蹭得她的脸有点痒。

它心满意足地松开前爪退后两步，再次衔起那束植物。纺迷迷糊糊地摸着自己的嘴唇，她这是被一只猫强吻了吗？

猫咪转身就要走，纺想要出声阻止，只见月光下那只来自森林的妖精转过头来对着自己轻轻地喵了一声，然后头也不回地离开了。

14

猫咪奇遇记告一段落，平时工作忙得晕头转向，偶有偷闲时刻小鸟游纺会想起这只奇怪的猫咪，它现在在哪呢？

“nagi桑，您在看什么？”

今天又是六弥凪的个人行程。该怎么说呢，这种无可挑剔的美貌真的很得各类时尚杂志的青睐啊。小鸟游纺领着六弥凪走向摄影棚，身后的人突然停下了脚步。她察觉过来时，自己已经离他好几米远了。

回头走近他，他指了指他俩头顶的那科树上——明明是秋冬季节，树叶都落得差不多了，这棵树上还是有一团绿油油的东西挂在上边，形态还很像那天那只猫衔回来的植物。

“这是？”

“没想到日本也会有槲寄生啊。”

“啊？”

“我们那儿有个习俗——在槲寄生下的男女要亲吻哦。”

“为什么？”

六弥凪没有回答，而是牵起了她的手，牵引着缩短了二人的距离，另一只手虚搂着她的腰。

纺听见他说——

“My princess，这里没有其他人，要不要和我亲吻呢？”

15

后来的某一天，猫突然就回来了，但再也没有以前的那种粘人劲。

果然是只怪猫呢。这么想着，纺拨弄了一下猫咪胸前的铭牌，手习惯性地挠了挠它的下巴，猫咪眯着眼满足地叫了起来。


End file.
